And Chaos Arrived to Konoha
by heart-broken-demon
Summary: What happens when Tsunade leaves 12 gennin under Team 7 's command? Difficult enough. Add Gaara and the sand siblings. Total chaos! Jealousy, twisted sense of freindship and sealed demons are just some of the problems Team 7 has to deal with. Read&review!


**Well, this is my first fanfic (at least the first one I have submitted ¬.¬), so please don't be so harsh with me. Leave reviews and tell me if you like it or not. Oh, and this takes place before Sasuke goes to Orochimaru and after the Chuunin exams. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, I only own the plot, Shikumo, Hiromu, Koyi, Takuya, Kasumi, Hanako, Hiroki, Takako, Zetsu, Yoh, Ihara and Yukiko.**

----------------------------------------------------

**WTF?! New Teams?!**

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had just returned from a mission and were preparing to take a break and go eat ramen at Ichiraku's when they were informed to meet the Hokage at, well, the Hokage tower. (A/N: Duh! Where else?! sweatdrops Ok, I'll continue…) Once there, Naruto was the first one to ask why they were there.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, we were going to eat RAMEN!!! What is more important than that??!!" he practically yelled at the Hokage. Tsunade twitched and resisted the urge to hit Naruto on the head. She sighed, opened the first drawer of her paperwork-loaded desk and pulled the most lethal weapon Tsunade had: a bottle of sake. **Not again! **thought Sakura sweat dropping and hit her head with her hand.

"I'm assigning you a _mission_, Naruto. THAT is more important than RAMEN!" she stressed out the word 'mission' so even the hyper ninja would get it then took a big swing of sake. Surprisingly, the hyper ninja did get it and he wasn't very happy to hear that.

"But, Tsunade-baa-chan! We just came from one!" Naruto pouted and crossed his arms, showing his disagreement. Tsunade glared at him angrily –more like drunkenly- and Naruto returned the glare. Sakura and Sasuke had a 'he's-acting-stupid-again' look on their faces during the whole glaring contest. Sakura sighed and asked, "Which is the mission, Tsunade-sama?"

At hearing the question, the hokage stopped glaring at Naruto and took another gulp of sake before answering, "You'll be receiving the new ninjas arriving today to Konoha." Sasuke 'hn'ed, Sakura looked as if she was about to scream at the hokage for giving them such a dumb mission and Naruto slammed his hand on the hokage's desk.

"Why are you giving us that kind of mission?! I thought we were done with the D-ranked missions!!" he asked in his loudly voice, which granted him a death glare from Tsunade.

"You idiot! You are doing that mission 'cause I say so!"

"Yeah? And what if-!" Sakura slapped her hand over Naruto's mouth before he challenged the drunken hokage. Sasuke sweat dropped and hit Naruto hard on the head, then turned to Tsunade and said, "We accept the mission." Tsunade grinned drunkenly and took another gulp of sake.

"Ok, you're dismissed! Go receive those gennin and if I hear you're disrespectful to them, you're in trouble!" she threatened as Team 7 left her office. **Tsunade-sama is scary when she's drunk…** Sakura shuddered inwardly while they walked out the hokage tower. Sakura then turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, are you doing anything after the mission?" she asked cheerfully, praying for him to say 'Nothing'. Sasuke glanced at her and muttered, "Training." Inner Sakura shook her fist at him while Sakura asked, "So… you wouldn't want to go eat some ramen with me, then?" She received no answer, showing her that Sasuke was plainly ignoring her. **You Uchiha! Don't ignore me, shannaro!** Inner Sakura screamed furiously and Sakura grabbed her head angrily, **Inner, shut the hell up! You're going to give me a headache!**

"Hey, Sakura-chan, we can go eat ramen together!" Naruto yelled grinning like mad. Sakura looked at him ready to scream a 'Hell no!' but when she saw Naruto's face she felt a stab of guilt. So instead, she smiled kindly and said, "Sure, Naruto. We can invite the new shinobi to come, too." Naruto blinked a few times, taking in the information released. Then-

"Yay!!Sakura-chan is getting ramen with me!!" he exploded and began jumping up and down laughing his head off.Sasuke raised an eyebrow and continued ignoring both Naruto and Sakura. They soon arrived to the gates and were surprised to found a bunch of people there, among which they recognized a mass of blood red hair.

"Gaara! What you're doing here? I thought you were in some mission!" Naruto greeted the sand master. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were standing next to a trio of sand nins, probably some of the new shinobis. There was a group of mist nins, the group of sand nins and two groups of leaf nins too. The sand master let out a 'Hn' and closed his eyes before answering, "This is our mission."

**Wow, that the most words I've heard him say, **Sakura thought while slowly edging away from Gaara. **Last time we met, he tried to kill me, so ****let's**** not give him another chance…** Inner Sakura told her and Sakura nodded a bit. "Well, Tsunade-sama sent us to receive you so… uh, welcome to Konoha." she said smiling nervously at the new shinobis. One girl with bright purple hair and equally bright blue eyes with light purple markings under them grinned back and said in a loud voice, "Hi! My name is Hanako Shimazaki!" She readjusted her forehead protector, which was tied around her forehead and added, "These two are my teammates, Takuya Hideaki", she pointed at the guy with dark red hair and some black strands among the red hair and dull grey eyes", and Kasumi Etsuko." She pointed to a girl with long silvery blue hair and black eyes that were glaring at Sasuke.

"As she said, I'm Takuya Hideaki; I'm the leader of the team." Takuya said as he crossed his arms. He was wearing a black chocker and a chain around his neck, black t-shirt with red horizontal stripes and a missing black sleeve, grey armbands much like Sasuke's but longer and a spiked wristband, dark grey pants with a chain or two that reached just under his knees and black combat-like boots. His hitai-ate was tied around his forearm. Both Sasuke and Sakura thought he looked like a goth guy when they saw what Takuya was wearing. Kasumi's clothes were kind like his; she had a short sleeved dark green t-shirt with a black rose, several collars with shiny black and silver beads, her hitai-ate around her waist, a black and red skirt and knee-long boots. She kept glaring at Sasuke, who returned the glare. Hanako's clothes were the only normal ones of her team: a long sleeved green t-shirt, a darker green skirt with a blue ribbon, light blue pants and ninja boots.

"Ne, Hanako-chan, do you want to go get some ramen with us?" asked a cheerful Naruto. Hanako's ears perked up and she gasped loudly. "Ramen?!" she asked/screamed at Naruto and he nodded with a huge grin. Hanako blinked a few times before screaming and jumping like Naruto would do.

"There she goes again…" sighed Kasumi and Takuya chucked a bit. Hanako stopped jumping and asked Naruto, "Where's the ramen stand?" Naruto grinned just like her and pointed to Ichiraku's. "Sakura-chan, can we go now?" he whined and Sakura sighed.

"Fine… Hey, you want come with us to eat some ramen?" she asked to the rest of the shinobis. They looked at their respective teams and then nodded at Sakura and Naruto; Gaara only mumbling a 'Hn' and began walking, Kankuro and Temari following him.

Naruto closed his eyes and asked Hanako, "So, you like ramen too?" The kunoichi grinned, "I LOVE ramen! But Takuya and Kasumi don't like it much and they get angry when they have to pay."

"Ne, Sakura-chan does that too." The hyper ninja agreed and they continued talking about ramen. Sakura approached the mist nins and asked, "Have you liked Konoha so far?" **That****'s**** a dumb question. **Inner Sakura sneered but the pink-haired girl ignored her. A boy with dark brown hair spiked up and green eyes nodded and said, "It is way different from our village, but is ok I guess. My name is Hiroki Sakuishi, by the way." He remembered Sakura of someone with his hitai-ate covering his right eye and then it came to her. Also, she was remembered of Sasuke because of the dark blue, wide-collared t-shirt Hiroki was wearing, along with dark grey pants and black ninja boots.

"Hey, you look like Kakashi-sensei!" she giggled. Hiroki twitched and growled, "What is it with you people comparing me to Kakashi, dammit?!" His teammates, a boy and a girl, snickered and covered their mouths so their leader didn't notice. The girl coughed and smirked, "Hiroki-san hates to be compared to Kakashi. I'm Takako Fukuzawa." She had golden brown eyes and silver hair with some black bangs. She was wearing her hitai-ate like Sakura, has on a fishnet under a black short sleeved t-shirt which was under a red sleeveless t-shirt, dark brown pants and boots. "Oh, and he's Zetsu Hashimoto." The boy next to her nodded; his blondish brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail and he had dark blue eyes with red markings around them; he was wearing a fishnet under a white t-shirt, grey pants and blue ninja boots. "He doesn't talk a lot but you get used to it." Takako added when Sakura blinked confused.

"Oh, ok. Sasuke-kun doesn't talk a lot, either." Sakura said and she glanced at Sasuke to see if he has hearing. Fortunately for her, he was too busy talking with the Suna nins.

"Who is the leader of your team?" he asked and a boy with a wolf walking at his side raised his hand lazily. "Me, Yoh Ebisawa. ", he said and lowered his hand. He had brown/red hair except for two black bangs that covered part of his forehead; his neck, shoulders and arms were covered in bandages, he had a black t-shirt, dark grey pants and some more bandages went from his shoulder to his waist, where his hitai-ate was tied. The girl behind him kept glancing at Sasuke and whenever he glared at her she would blush. **Damn, another ****fangirl****…** Sasuke inwardly cursed and he glared at her even harder. "That one you're glaring at is Yukiko Gensai." Yoh said, interrupting the glaring/blushing contest. She blushed even harder, the dark pink color of her face contrasting with the light blue of her hair and her bright blue-green eyes. "Gomen nasai, Sasuke-kun..." Yukiko mumbled and began tugging at the hem of her white t-shirt; along with that, she was wearing ankle-long blue pants and boots; her hitai-ate was tied loosely around her neck. The boy at her side was trying to hide his smirk, failing miserably. He had dark grey eyes and blond hair; his clothes were much like Gaara's, had a katana stripped to his back and has his hitai-ate around his ankle.

"What you're looking at?" the boy spat at Sasuke when he glared at him for smirking. Sasuke was taken back; no one ever had back talked him. **This is the first and last time, then, **he thought and glared even harder.

"I almost forgot. He's Ihara Yasunari. Don't try to glare at him, it's useless." Yoh added with a smirk. Sasuke gave Ihara one last glare before turning his gaze back to the path. Sakura had stopped talking to the mist shinobis and now she was talking with a girl in the other leaf team.

"So you are from the Aburame clan, Shikumo-chan?" she was asking the girl, who nodded. She had her hitai-ate tied around her head like a bandanna and was wearing a black long sleeved t-shirt under a brown sleeveless t-shirt, dark red pants and black ninja boots. She had light brown hair with some chocolate brown bangs and had her eyes closed while she walked.

"Hai, but I'm a year younger than Shino-nii-san." Shikumo answered with a grin. Sakura's mouth dropped and she managed to babble, "Y-You're Shino-san's cousin?" The girl snickered and answered, "Hai, but no one really knew about me or any from us, "she waved a hand at the rest of the newly-arrived shinobis, "because we're all 12 and you guys are a year older than us. In fact, my team and Takuya's one are just graduated gennins. I guess the sand nins and the mist nins are gennins too."

"Oh, that's why. And who's your team?" Sakura asked smiling.

"Hiromu Takahashi and Koyi Morikawa, these two over here." Shikumo grinned and pointed at the two boys at either sides of her. Hiromu was the same height as Shikumo, had light brown eyes and blue-black spiked up hair and was wearing a dark green hoodie, his hitai-ate around his neck, black jeans and boots; stripped at the side of his knee, on each leg, were two gamas and at his back was a huge scythe. Koji had messy black hair and dark purple eyes; he was wearing a grey, short sleeved t-shirt over a dark blue, long sleeved one, black pants, his hitai-ate tied around his ankle; over the right side of his chest he was wearing a spiked metal band and had two forked daggers attached to chains ending with heavy metal spheres, one over his shoulder and one clutched on his hand.

"Heh… um, hello…" stammered Sakura nervously because of the rather cold stared of both boys. Shikumo's eyes snapped open, sensing Sakura's discomfort, and growled at the boys, "Hey, be nice with your host! What heck of manners you've got!" Koyi chuckled at her comment before saying, "Sorry, I'm not used to be around people a lot. Hello, Sakura-san." Hiromu rolled his eyes.

"Since when are you leader of this team?" he asked Shikumo, whose eyes were shut closed before Sakura could see what color they were.

"Since you've become such a jackass that you don't even introduce yourself to your host." she muttered.

"Hn, smartass, I'm the leader and I can be as bad-mannered as I want; so shut it and walk." Hiromu snapped back at Shikumo. Koyi growled almost inaudibly and glared daggers at their 'leader'. Shikumo seemed unfazed by Hiromu's rudeness.

"Geez, great leader, you need to, like, take a chill pill." She said grinning evilly and opened one eye to see his reaction. Sakura glanced at her open eye, seeing it was a somewhat dark yellow with little black spots surrounding a cat-like pupil. To be honest, it was the creepiest eyes Sakura had ever seen, after Gaara's cold eyes of course.

Two sudden yells brought everyone's attention to Naruto and Hanako. Naruto threw his fist in the air and yelled, "Forget ramen, we're going to spar to see how well they fight!" Sakura's and Sasuke's jaws dropped at hearing this. Naruto giving up _ramen_ for sparring?! **OMG****, it's the end of the world! **Inner Sakura cried out.

"Um, that if everyone else is ok with it." Hanako added with the same huge grin Naruto had on his face. The gennins looked at each other and nodded in approval, some even smirking. The pair of hyper ninjas shouted again and Naruto dragged Hanako to the Team 7 training place, everyone else, even Gaara and his siblings, going after them.

"Heh, this is going to be interesting…" Sasuke muttered to himself with a smirk on his face.

-----------------------------

**So yeah, that's the first chapter. Please tell me if you like it or not, so I can continue it... or not. Leave reviews!!!! **


End file.
